


chains

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chains, Drabble, Entrapdak, F/M, Gift Exchange, Non-Sexual Bondage, Trust, Weird Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: An exercise of trust.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



He did his best to not whimper when Entrapta cuffed his hands, making him hang from the wall, like a prisoner about to be tortured. That wasn’t the case, this was  _ his  _ idea. His instincts screamed at him to flee, and his mind told him he deserved punishment, he fought those off. This wasn’t supposed to scare him, or awaken his loathing, this was supposed to be an exercise of trust between them.

Entrapta held the keys, his freedom, and put them in her pocket, before kissing Hordak’s cheek. Now Hordak would hang until she decided to take him down.


End file.
